1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed towards connection systems for communicating electrical signals, and more particularly, to a backshell device for a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional backshell devices provide a rigid and secure connection of a wiring harness to an electrical connector. Due to concerns for material strength, many conventional backshell devices are formed of aluminum or steel and are, sometimes, thick and/or heavy. In aircraft and aerospace applications, it is desirable to have lightweight electrical and mechanical components. To reduce weight, some backshell devices are formed of lightweight materials, which can often be more expensive than using aluminum or steel. Typically, these conventional lightweight backshell devices are still too thick and heavy because lightweight materials may require a larger footprint to provide a sizable strength similar to steel.
Moreover, conventional backshell devices often require complete disassembly of the connector wiring if maintenance requires replacement or addition of a backshell device to a connector that was not originally installed with a backshell device. The removal of the wiring harness typically increases labor costs.
In addition, known backshell devices can be complicated, heavy, and labor-intensive to build, often comprising numerous molded parts, multiple metal inserts, and one or more split rings. Conventional backshell device designs often have an extensive length (e.g., approximately 1.7-3.7 inches), having signal wires with reduced shielding, resulting in reduced signal integrity.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a backshell device that provides improved signal integrity, is less complicated and more light weight, and easier to build and use.